Accord critique
by Neyane
Summary: Que seriez-vous prêt à faire pour sauver la vie d'un parfait inconnu? Mettre votre vie en danger, prendre des coups? Pour Conan, il n'y a pas à hésiter une seconde, même face à un criminel aux deals plutôt étranges. AD OS.


Hey!

Dans la série des idées à la con, voici les OS AD, ou AD OS, peut importe. Comme leur nom l'indique subtilement, c'est comme une AD normale, mais en One Shot, en plus court. Pour celleux qui connaissent pas le principe, c'est des fics où Conan en prend plus ou moins (mais généralement plutôt plus) plein la tronche.

Et voilà, je sais pas quoi dire d'autre. Si vous aimez le principe, sachez qu'y en a d'autres en préparation.

Bonne lecture! =)

* * *

 **Accord critique**

* * *

Ran et Kogoro étaient accaparés par la carte, ayant visiblement du mal à s'orienter. Conan fit la moue après avoir constaté qu'ils ne faisaient toujours pas attention à lui alors qu'il venait de leur indiquer la direction à prendre pour la 3ème fois. Il finit donc par avancer dans la bonne rue seul, lassé. Soit ils le verraient partir et réagiraient peut-être enfin, soit ils finiraient bien par le rejoindre. Il aurait peut-être pu insister mais le père et sa fille étaient plutôt en froid depuis le début de la journée suite à un incident la veille entre Kogoro et Eri, aussi le petit détective ne se fit-il pas prier pour s'éloigner et avoir un peu de calme pour une fois.

Il ne tarda pas à aviser une portion de forêt non loin, et décida de s'y rendre. Il avait mémorisé l'adresse où ils se rendaient, et au pire il avait son téléphone, enfin, ses mais là en l'occurrence c'était surtout son téléphone de Conan qui était important, s'écarter du chemin n'était donc pas un problème. Certes, il se ferait sans doute incendier par Ran, vu son humeur actuelle, pour s'être éloigné en douce, mais un peu de calme lui ferait le plus grand bien ! Or la nature avait un effet apaisant, de temps en temps cela faisait du bien de s'y perdre, surtout lorsque l'on vivait en ville.

Le bois n'avait pas l'air d'être aménagé, en tout cas le faux enfant ne croisa aucun sentier aménagé ou construit par des humains, seulement des lieux de passage dans la végétation, probablement créés par les habitants du coin vu qu'il doutait qu'assez d'animaux suffisamment gros vivent dans les environs pour laisser de tels chemins.

Il était à mi chemin entre contemplation des environs et réflexions lorsqu'un cri retentit soudain. Conan tourna aussitôt la tête vers l'origine du son et entendit ainsi distinctement le « A l'aide ! » qui suivit.

Le lycéen rajeunit courut aussitôt vers la voix. Il aurait tendance à dire que la personne qui avait crié et celle qui avait appelé étaient la même personne, ce qui lui paraissait assez probable, la plupart des victimes d'agression étant souvent seule au moment des faits, surtout dans des lieux comme celui-ci. Il n'était néanmoins pas à écarter qu'une ou plusieurs autres personnes soient impliqués, tout comme il pouvait s'agir d'un accident, d'une urgence médicale ou autre situation qui n'implique pas d'agresseurs. En bref, il était trop loin pour en savoir plus, même s'il s'étonnait de ne pas entendre d'autres appels. La personne avait-elle perdu connaissance ? Ou quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'empêchait de parler ?

Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que ça avait l'air urgent. Néanmoins, sans autre son pour l'orienter, Conan fut rapidement obligé de ralentir pour observer les environs et essayer de déduire d'où étaient venus le cri et l'appel. Il devait être assez près maintenant, mais n'avait pas pu situer l'origine des sons très précisément.

Il remarqua rapidement des bruits proches. Il s'approcha en silence et entendit rapidement deux personnes discuter, avec un ton pressé. Elles apparurent dans son champ de vision à peu près au même moment où il commença à comprendre ce qu'elles racontaient.

-Tu crois que quelqu'un l'a entendu crier ?

-J'sais pas. Même si on l'a entendu, on viendrait pas forcément voir. Mais se serait amusant si c'était le cas.

Tous deux étaient des hommes. Ils se tenaient au dessus du corps d'un autre homme, plus jeune, dont Conan comprit rapidement qu'il était simplement inconscient en voyant sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser à rythme régulier. Il se concentra aussitôt totalement sur les deux criminels, qui étaient tous deux masqués. L'un portait un blouson bleu, l'autre un manteau noir.

-J'ai du mal à te comprendre. Se serait relou si quelqu'un venait, fit remarquer celui au blouson bleu.

-Pas tant que ça. Il fuirait vite en voyant qu'on est armés et il pourrait pas voir notre visage, donc qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche ! Au contraire, se serait rigolo.

Son comparse soupira avant de désigner leur victime inconsciente.

-Et du coup, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? On le bute ?

-Pas obligé. Il a rien vu non plus au final, rien de gênant en tout cas. Mais je suppose que c'est plus prudent.

-J'm'en occupe, décréta l'homme au blouson en sortant une arme à feu.

Conan avait espéré qu'ils décident de l'épargner mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Heureusement, il s'était tenu prêt et était largement assez proche pour tenter un tir, bien que ça soit plus long que d'utiliser son tranquillisant.

Les deux criminels furent distraits par la lumière provenant des chaussures alors que l'un avait commencé à diriger le canon de son arme vers le jeune à terre. Le ballon le désarma, projetant l'arme plus loin dans les fourrés.

-Que ?!

Celui au manteau noir eu un sourire amusé devant l'enfant qui était apparut devant eux, l'air décidé.

-Tiens, en voilà un gamin intéressant.

Conan s'était rapproché et était entré dans la simili clairière où ils se trouvaient pour avoir le champ libre pour viser avec sa montre en cas de besoin mais s'arrêta là pour le moment. Certes, il pouvait essayer de trouver un second projectile dans la forêt, mais il préférait éviter de quitter les deux criminels des yeux pour le moment et actuellement il n'avait plus qu'une seule arme. Essayer de les mettre K.O tous les deux paraissait donc dangereux en l'état. Par contre il pouvait tenter de ruser en les convaincant de partir sans tuer personne, et coller un émetteur sur leurs vêtements pour pouvoir ensuite les suivre puis mener la police jusqu'à eux.

-Vous dites que vous n'êtes pas obligés de le tuer, donc vous pourriez aussi vous abstenir, non ? Commença-t-il.

-Vraiment ? Tu voudrais qu'on l'épargne ? Et qu'on t'épargne aussi je suppose. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu es en position de demander cela ?

-Hé bien, par exemple, si vous voulez le tuer par arme à feu comme vous vous apprêtiez à le faire, ça se serait sans doute entendu et on aurait pu vous voir partir. Si vous voulez l'éliminer simplement parce qu'il vous a vu malgré vos masques, ça ne vous avancerait pas à grand chose non ?

Il avait reprit un ton un peu enfantin bien qu'il restait alerte et attentif. Celui au blouson bleu semblait assez impassible bien que légèrement irrité, sans doute par son intervention, mais l'autre semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation.

-Un silencieux aurait réglé le problème, et nous en avons justement. Et il y a plein d'autres façons de tuer quelqu'un.

Il lança un regard complice à son collègue et soudain, dans un même mouvement, l'un sortit une arme à feu tandis que l'autre récupérait la sienne et tous deux la pointèrent sur une cible différente, l'un sur sa cible initiale, l'autre vers Conan, qui n'eut pas le temps de les en empêcher, se contentant de porter la main à sa montre pour être prêt, même si la situation s'annonçait mal. En l'état, même s'il trouvait un second projectile, il n'aurait pas le temps de les assommer tous les deux s'ils décidaient de faire feu. A moins qu'il y ai encore la sécurité sur leurs armes, et encore.

-Et puis quand bien même on tirerait sans, nous sommes assez loin des habitations, les arbres gênent le passage du son, et les gens ont tendance à s'éloigner du danger plutôt que s'en approcher. S'ils arrivent à identifier que c'est un coup de feu ! Nombre de gens pourraient confondre cela avec un bruit de pétard. Tu es probablement une exception, et je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est par inconscience ou non.

Conan serra les dents. Même s'il endormait celui qui représentait une menace pour l'homme assommé, l'autre pourrait également le tuer. Tout à l'heure, dans l'urgence, il avait préféré viser l'arme afin d'éviter qu'un coup de feu parte par accident, mais à cause de cela la situation était désormais délicate. Et ce n'était pas se lancer dans un argumentaire sur la valeur de la vie qui risquait de les convaincre, mais il ne voyait que ça, des fois que ça marche, et à défaut de fonctionner, ça lui permettrait toujours de gagner du temps. Mais l'homme au manteau le devança :

-Allez, je vais te proposer quelque chose. Un deal. Si tu l'acceptes, que tu ne tentes rien de stupide et que tu suis mes recommandations, tout se passera bien et vous pourrez vous en sortir vivant tous les deux, et pas trop cassés. Enfin, j'essayerais, mais je ne promet rien.

Le lycéen rajeunit fronça les sourcils, intrigué mais peu enthousiaste pour le moment. Mais si c'était une porte de sortie pour les tirer, lui et leur victime, de ce mauvais pas, cela se discutait. Il faudrait néanmoins qu'il soit sûr que les criminels tiennent parole. Pour le reste, cela ne l'empêcherait probablement pas d'avoir une opportunité de leur coller un émetteur.

-Quel genre ?

On voyait rien qu'à ses yeux que le criminel au manteau souriait. Les deux criminels s'étaient accroupis pour examiner leur victime, et cela n'avait pas changé, bien que celui au blouson se soit un peu reculé, si bien qu'il n'eut qu'à tendre sa main de libre pour récupérer une barre de fer, ayant probablement servit à assommer la dite victime.

-Est-ce que tu te laisserais frapper avec cette barre de fer, allez, disons 20 fois, en te disant que je vais essayer de ne pas trop te casser mais ne peux rien garantir. Sachant que si tu refuses, je te laisse partir mais je le tuerais comme prévu, expliqua-t-il en désignant le jeune inconscient.

-Donc vous pouvez bien ne tuer personne, pourquoi ne pas simplement le faire ? Demanda Conan.

-Ce ne serait pas drôle ! C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Alors ?

Conan fit la moue.

-C'est vos seules règles ? Et comment je peux être sûr que vous tiendrez parole ?

-Je te le promet. Si tu acceptes, je vous laisserais partir tous les deux. Par contre si tu fais mine d'accepter puis me fait un coup fourré, on vous tuera tous les deux. Pour le reste, hé bien... J'aurais quelques demandes supplémentaires si tu acceptes : que tu te tiennes immobile à genoux, pas en seiza mais debout sur les genoux, les mains sur la tête, et que tu reprennes cette position après chaque coup. Si tu met trop de temps, je pourrais considérer cela comme une rupture du deal et vous tuer, mais je préviendrais avant, avec un peu de bonne volonté ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

Ce type s'amusait vraiment. Hélas, Conan n'avait pas trop le choix. C'était simplement hors de question de partir et laisser quelqu'un se faire tuer, il était comme obligé d'accepter, malgré que cela mette également sa vie en danger, sans parler de son intégrité physique. Il ne pouvait être sûr de rien, néanmoins il lui restait au moins une arme, des fois que la situation lui échappe ou que le criminel ne tienne pas parole. Mais en l'état, utiliser la dite arme pour gérer la situation était également trop risqué.

-Alors ? Décide toi vite !

-C'est d'accord, affirma Conan.

Le type haussa un sourcil.

-Hooo. Bien, alors met toi en position.

Il rangea son pistolet et se leva avec la barre de fer tandis que son comparse se mettait dans une position un peu plus confortable, le canon de son arme toujours pointé sur le jeune homme à terre.

Conan avisa celui au blouson avant de comprendre qu'il resterait sans doute ainsi tout le long pour appuyer la menace en cas d'échec, puis se positionna prudemment comme on lui avait demandé, ne quittant pas le criminel qui s'approchait de lui avec la barre de fer du regard.

-J'espère que tu as bien réfléchit à ta décision petit, tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière, susurra le type en mimant de porter un coup.

Conan eu un sursaut et orienta ses coudes devant lui sais lâcher sa tête en défense, sans se relever, mais le coup s'arrêta un peu avant tandis que l'homme précisait :

-J'ai oublié de le dire, mais bien sûr, tu ne dois pas bouger ni tenter d'éviter les coups. Allez, remet toi en position.

Le faux enfant le fusilla du regard mais obéit. Le type semblait s'amuser comme un fou, tournant doucement autour de l'enfant, son arme sur l'épaule, prête à partir. Lorsqu'il eu fait un premier tour autour de l'enfant, voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas bien qu'il le suive du regard quand il pouvait, il envoya un coup dans son bas ventre.

Le petit détective fut éjecté plus loin, la respiration coupée, et pressa ses mains autour de la zone douloureuse en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

-Ça fait un, annonça le type d'une voix joyeuse.

Conan rouvrit les yeux en entendant les bruits de pas approcher, mais l'homme s'arrêta devant lui, l'observant avec un air goguenard.

-Hé bien, relève toi, j'attends !

Le ton restait joyeux mais il avait comme un arrière goût menaçant, et pas juste implicite. Conan se redressa doucement, essayant de faire vite malgré la douleur, et finit par reprendre la position, bien qu'il ne se tienne pas parfaitement droit.

-Bien ! Commenta le type d'un ton appréciatif.

Il recommença à tourner autour de l'enfant et, sans lui laisser le temps de totalement récupérer, le frappa à nouveau alors qu'il passait dans son dos, le projetant à nouveau au sol mais sans l'envoyer plus loin cette fois.

-Et de deux.

Conan réussit à se redresser sur les coudes mais ne réussit pas à aller plus loin, l'impact lui ayant à nouveau coupé la respiration, en plus de toucher en partie sa colonne vertébrale. Devinant néanmoins que son tortionnaire allait vite s'impatienter, il se fit violence pour se redresser à nouveau. Il s'était à peine remit en position que le type se plaça devant lui et lui envoya la pointe de la barre de fer au niveau du plexus solaire.

-Trois.

Cela projeta à nouveau l'enfant en arrière et coupa encore sa respiration, mais cette fois il réussit à s'empêcher de totalement s'étaler par terre. Il se débattit un instant avec ses poumons qui refusaient de fonctionner avant d'enfin sentir l'air entrer à nouveau.

-Hé bien, tu prends ton temps. Dépêche toi, tu n'as pas toute la journée.

L'homme s'accroupit à côté de lui pour l'observer haleter et essayer de se remettre du coup, et des précédents. Conan poussa le sol sous lui pour se remettre droit et mit à nouveau ses mains sur sa tête.

Il n'eut pas à attendre le coup suivant très longtemps alors que le criminel profitait de sa position basse pour frapper les cuisses de Conan, balayant ses jambes et l'envoyant à nouveau au sol, face contre terre, lui tirant un cri.

-Allez, du nerf ! Ce n'est que le début. Surtout qu'il paraît que les enfants ont plus de ressources que les adultes.

-Ça dépend pour quoi, répliqua l'intéressé.

Il fut accueillit par un coup plus léger que les autres aux côtes.

-Quatre.

-Non, cinq, réussit à le corriger l'enfant malgré sa respiration encore incertaine. Vous n'avez pas compté le coup de tout à l'heure.

-Ah, c'est vrai. C'est pour ça qu'il faut vraiment que je compte à voix haute, sinon je perds vite le fil, ricana-t-il.

Il attendit que Conan soit à nouveau en position pour se remettre à lui tourner autour. Cette fois, il laissa un peu plus de temps à l'enfant pour se remettre, et semblait savourer sa tension. Alors qu'il passait dans son dos, il frappa à nouveau en effleurant son cuir chevelu du bout de la barre de fer. Conan poussa un cri et se pencha en avant, réussit à se stabiliser mais ne remonta pas immédiatement, haletant, tandis qu'il sentait du sang commencer à couler à l'arrière de sa tête ainsi que sur son visage.

-Six. Quand même, redresse-toi un peu mieux que ça !

Il s'exécuta lentement tandis que son tortionnaire reprenait ses cercles autour de lui.

-Voilà, c'est mieux !

Il passa sur le flanc de l'enfant puis profita que l'arrière de ses mollets était accessible pour y planter violemment une extrémité de la barre de fer, sans la retirer. L'enfant tressaillit mais réussit à contenir ses manifestations de douleur.

-Sept. Heureusement pour toi que ce n'est pas pointu !

En effet, l'arme n'avait pas transpercé la peau, bien qu'elle l'ai abîmée et laisserait sans doute un bleu important. Il appuya encore un peu, tirant un gémissement à l'enfant, avant de reprendre sa ronde.

-Pour l'instant tu tiens plutôt bien, mieux que je le pensais, admis le type. Mais on en est même pas encore à la moitié il faut dire.

Conan se contenta de lui lancer un nouveau regard noir. A ce rythme, ce n'était pas prêt d'être fini ! Enfin, en minutes, si, c'était sans doute assez rapide, mais de son point de vue, le temps paraissait beaucoup plus long.

Un nouveau coup montant heurta son bras gauche, heureusement sans entraîner sa tête car sa main glissa derrière son crâne, effleurant sa blessure. Le criminel n'attendit pas qu'il se remette parfaitement en position pour donner également un coup, descendant cette fois, sur le second bras, et de frapper le haut de son dos mais moins fort qu'au début, le déstabilisant juste un peu en avant mais sans le faire tomber sur ses bras. Cela fut néanmoins suffisant pour faire tomber ses lunettes de son nez.

-Zut, on en était à combien ? Ah oui, huit, neuf, et dix. On vient de faire la moitié. Vraiment, ça passe trop vite.

-Tu ne voudrais pas te dépêcher ? Râla son acolyte. Le môme n'était sans doute pas seul, ses parents ou amis risquent de finir par rappliquer pour le chercher.

-Tiens, c'est vrai ça, je n'ai pas pensé à te demander s'il y avait des gens avec toi.

-Oui, mais ils ne savent pas que je suis venu dans ce bois, répondit franchement l'enfant.

-Parfait, fit l'homme au manteau en armant la barre de fer.

Il enchaîna deux coups qui effleurèrent le détective au niveau du visage, ce dernier s'efforçant de bouger le moins possible malgré l'impact et la douleur. Il se retrouva ainsi avec une estafilade sur le front, légèrement sur la gauche, et une balafre sur la joue gauche.

-Donc, onze et douze. On avance, petit à petit, on avance !

Conan était sur le point de demander s'il était obligé de se farcir également les commentaires mais fut devancé par un nouveau coup violent qui l'envoya au sol.

-Treize. Et tant que tu y es, je te laisse remettre des lunettes.

-Trop aimable, grommela Conan pour lui-même en se redressant et en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Hé bien, ce n'est pas exactement le remerciement que j'attendais. Mais ce n'est pas très grave, je peux compenser ainsi !

Il termina sa phrase sur un nouveau coup, également très violent, qui le fit décoller du sol et atterrir un peu plus loin. Il se mit instinctivement en position fœtale, luttant à nouveau pour respirer et contenir la douleur dans son ventre.

-Allez, du nerf, on en est à quatorze. Encore six !

Visiblement, il avait envie de se mettre au décompte maintenant. Le lycéen rajeunit fit ce qu'il put, mais les différents coups qu'il avait reçu se faisaient ressentir, et leur accumulation rendait chaque récupération plus difficile. D'autant qu'il n'y avait plus vraiment de partie de son corps qui n'ai pas été touchée.

Il réussit finalement à se remettre en position, bien que toujours courbé, sans avoir d'autre avertissement oral.

Le criminel poussa un « Hm » de contentement avant de soudain se déchaîner, envoyant une énième fois l'enfant au sol avant d'enchaîner les coups à divers endroits de son corps.

-Quinze, seize ! Dix-sept ! Dix-huit ! Dix-neuf !

Cette fois, l'enfant s'était recroquevillé et avait mit ses bras en protection autour de sa tête, mais il se retrouva malgré tout endolori, et avec des difficultés respiratoires qui n'allaient pas en s'améliorant, surtout si on considérait la douleur localisée qu'il ressentait au niveau des côtes et qui présageait sans doute d'une côte fêlée.

-Tu es long petit. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas abandonner si près du but ?

Conan le foudroya du regard avant de se faire violence pour se remettre en position. Il avait néanmoins énormément de mal rien qu'à s'accroupir.

-Ma patience n'est pas illimitée tu sais.

Le petit détective serra les dents mais réussit à reprendre à peu près la position demandée. Mais cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec au début. Il était moins droit, ses mouvement moins sûrs, sa stature moins stable.

-Et vingt.

Son tortionnaire s'était positionné de côté pour que la barre de fer le frappe sur la plus grande longueur possible, en diagonale sur l'avant de son corps, le projetant en arrière.

-Et voilà, terminé ! C'était rapide, mais que veux-tu, on doit y aller au bout d'un moment.

Le criminel au blouson bleu se releva en rangeant son arme, prenant visiblement cela comme un signal du départ. Celui au manteau noir s'approcha néanmoins à nouveau de l'enfant au sol, à nouveau en train de lutter pour respirer. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés d'un air relax et lui demanda :

-Comment tu t'appelles gamin ?

-Conan Edogawa... Le détective qui... vous mettra tous les deux en prison.

Le type eu un léger rire.

-J'en doute, mais c'est possible qu'on se revoit. Tu étais assez... Distrayant.

-Bon, tu te grouilles ? S'impatienta son complice.

-Ah, ça va, j'arrive, y'a pas le feu ! Répondit l'homme au manteau en se relevant et en marchant vers celui au blouson bleu, le suivant hors de la clairière.

Conan les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient disparut puis se redressa petit à petit. Lorsqu'il fut sur les coudes, il activa ses lunettes, et sourit en voyant que le point lumineux clignotait et s'éloignait. Il avait réussit à lui coller un émetteur lorsqu'il s'était accroupit pour lui parler avant de partir. Il ne pourrait plus lui échapper maintenant. Enfin, il valait quand même mieux se dépêcher avant qu'ils ne remarquent l'émetteur ou qu'un imprévu n'intervienne.

Il fut distrait par un appel sur son téléphone de Conan. Sans surprise, c'était Ran. Il décrocha avec une certaine appréhension, se demandant comment il allait expliquer ce qui venait de lui arriver.

-Ah, Conan-kun, enfin ! On te cherche depuis une demi-heure avec papa ! Où es-tu ? Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas aux messages ?

-Pardon, je ne les avais pas vu, s'excusa le faux enfant. Je suis dans un bois pas loin, mais je dois prévenir la police pour qu'ils poursuivent des criminels, je les ai vu agresser quelqu'un.

-Comment ?! Décidément, toi et ton don pour te fourrer dans les ennuis ! On arrive, ne fait rien d'imprudent !

-De toute façon ils sont partis, répondit-il.

La vraie réponse aurait plutôt été « C'est déjà fait », mais il préféra s'en garder. Ce n'est qu'après avoir raccroché qu'il se rappela ses blessures au visage et sur le haut de la tête, légèrement en arrière. Il devait avoir la tête en sang. Il aurait peut-être du prévenir Ran à ce sujet... Enfin tant pis, il y avait plus urgent pour l'instant.

Il ne se faisait pas de soucis pour Ran et Kogoro, il leur avait indiqué grossièrement l'endroit. Il s'occupa plutôt de téléphoner à l'inspecteur Takagi pour lui expliquer la situation, lui indiquant la description des coupables et lui donnant leur position actuelle et vers où ils se dirigeaient en attendant qu'ils arrivent sur place, puis ceci fait, se débrouilla pour se lever et tituber jusqu'à la personne inconsciente.

Il allait définitivement se retrouver avec plusieurs gros bleus, mais c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis. Sa tête l'élançait, entre autres douleurs et blessures, et ses jambes avaient du mal à le porter à cause de tous les coups prit dans les abdominaux, mais aussi ceux aux cuisses et dans le mollet, mais il finit par arriver au niveau du jeune homme inconscient pour vérifier son état, et se détendre en voyant qu'il semblait en effet simplement inconscient. Une ambulance n'était sans doute pas nécessaire, mais l'idéal serait sans doute d'appeler un docteur. Il en avait besoin pour lui-même de toute façon.

Il se rendit compte seulement à ce moment là qu'il avait du sang sur les mains, à force de les placer à l'arrière de la tête, là où le sang de sa blessure avait coulé, et qu'il en avait mit un peu sur le jeune homme en vérifiant son état. Bah, ce n'était pas très grave. Quant à ses blessures, il ne pensait pas qu'elles soient très profondes, mais les blessures à la tête avaient tendance à beaucoup saigner, d'autant qu'il avait été secoué et qu'il s'était écoulé très peu de temps depuis.

Il s'auto examina comme il put. Il n'allait pas si mal, pour sauver leurs deux vies, ça valait largement le coup à ses yeux. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il essaya à nouveau de se lever, il eu la mauvaise surprise d'avoir un vertige.

Bon, c'était sans doute assez normal, avec les coups reçus et l'adrénaline qui commençait à retomber. Il resta donc assit là où il était, travaillant sa respiration, jusqu'à entendre des bruits de pas se diriger vers lui.

-Conan-kun, où es-tu ?

-Par ici, Ran-neechan, cria-t-il.

Sa voix trahissait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru ce qu'il venait de subir, et Ran ne s'y trompa pas. Elle se précipita dans la clairière et étouffa une exclamation en voyant l'état de son petit protégé.

-Conan-kun ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Ah, ne t'en fais pas Ran-neechan, ce n'est pas grave, essaya de la rassurer le lycéen rajeunit.

Kogoro, qui était arrivé juste derrière, haussa un sourcil sceptique en le voyant tandis que l'adolescente s'accroupissait à son niveau pour l'examiner. Tous deux avisèrent également le jeune homme inconscient, et le petit détective anticipa aussitôt leur question :

-Ah, c'est la personne qui était agressée. Ils l'ont assommé, quand je suis arrivé ils m'ont frappé puis se sont enfuis.

Il n'allait pas non plus leur dire la vérité, déjà car c'était plutôt atypique et qu'ils ne croiraient peut-être pas et aussi car ce n'était pas exactement quelque chose qu'un enfant normal ferait, aussi il préférait autant ne pas attirer l'attention dessus.

-Mais enfin, pourquoi ? Ils ne se sont pas enfuis en entendant quelqu'un arriver ? S'étonna Ran.

-Sans doute qu'il les a interrompu dans leur agression et que ça les as énervé, suggéra Kogoro. L'essentiel, c'est qu'ils se soient enfuis avant d'aller plus loin dans la violence.

Il n'échappa pas à des remontrances, jusqu'à ce que la police arrive. Le criminel avec l'émetteur s'étant arrêté, il n'eut qu'à donner des indications à la police pour que l'arrestation ai lieu, bien qu'il ne puisse pas la suivre de près, Ran l'ayant amené chez un docteur. L'autre victime avait été prise en charge par la police.

Il s'avéra par la suite que le client que Kogoro allait voir se jour là voulait justement lui demander une enquête en lien avec les deux criminels arrêtés, et que la victime était son fils, aussi les deux personnes remercièrent l'enfant et dédommagèrent le détective comme si l'enquête avait eu lieu normalement.

Conan s'en tira avec quelques points de suture, un bandage et des pansements pour ses blessures à la tête, et pour le reste, il ne pouvait qu'attendre, si possible en en faisant pas trop, et avec quelques antidouleurs si besoin.

Définitivement, c'était loin d'être le meilleur cas de figure, ni l'affaire la plus intéressante, ni la moins risquée, il n'empêche qu'elle s'était terminée plus vite et simplement que nombre d'autres, et ça, ça faisait du bien de temps en temps.

* * *

 _ **Posté le 24-01-2018**_


End file.
